Somethings are Worth the Red
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: Tony and Pepper's daughter comes home from school upset that her friend is being abused. She confides this to Natasha, who along with Clint decide to deal with it. Pepper/Tony and Natasha/Clint established. No violence is shown, I'm not sure how to explain it. This is my first attempt at writing for the Avengers so please be kind. Two-shot. Inspired by the song "Alyssa Lies."
1. Emily Doesn't Lie

_Hello. So this is my first time writing for any of these characters, I apologize if they are a little OC. I want to warn you their is mention of child abuse, with no specifics. I'd like to stress that I in no way am making light of this serious issue, God knows I've had my fair share of it in my past. THis story will contain Pepper/Tony and Natasha/Clint.  
_

_Please read and review._

_I hope you like it. :)_

* * *

**Natasha's POV**

"All I'm saying is if they're living in my tower anyway, why not use their skills when necessary?" Came Tony's voice from entry way to the living room, now occupied by Clint, Steve, and myself. Bruce and Thor had taken to trying to figure out how JARVIS works, though I'm sure Bruce is concerned with the technology, while Thor is looking for where the voice is coming from.

"I'm not letting you have our daughter interrogated!" Came Pepper's calm but firm tone.

"You said it yourself, she seemed off today." Tony said as they entered the room.

Glancing at Clint quickly, I ask, "What's wrong with Emily?"

"Nothing really, I just picked her up from school today and she seemed a little off." Pepper explained taking a seat beside Steve, across from Clint and I.

"You want me to go talk to her?" I ask sincerely

"You don't have to, I'm her mother I should try. It's just, the whole drive home she wouldn't speak to either Happy or me. Which we all know is a little unusual, I mean, Tony is her father." Pepper says trying to lighten the mood, but I can see the worry clouding her eyes. Walking over and putting his hands on his shoulders, I can see Tony's concern increasing.

Sharing another quick look with Clint, I ease up off the couch. "I'm sure it's nothing," I start, giving Pepper a small smile, "but I'll go check on her. Who knows it might just be a boy problem she doesn't want Tony knowing about." I finish with a smirk.

Giving me a grateful look, Pepper retorts "Shouldn't she be just as concerned telling you then?"

At her words I could see some of the tension leave the couple's bodies. A small smirk and nod, and the next thing I knew I was walking down the hallway toward Emily's uncommonly shut door.

Knocking softer than ever before, I ease the door open and notice the sobs coming from the little girl lying face down on the bed. Quickly scanning the room for dangers (force of habit) I walk in and take a seat beside Emily's feet.

"Emily, what's wrong?" I ask softly

I'm greeted with a muffled word and more sobs.

Reaching out and rubbing the eight year old's back in comfort as I had when she was a baby.

"Emily, you know you can talk to me, right?" I say trying to coax the girl out of her state.

A nod and more cries is her answer.

Leaning back against the wall beside her bed, I pull her up in a comforting hug I've seen Pepper do with her throughout the years.

"Talk to me. Did something happen today?" I ask still rubbing her back

"I...I made a new friend." She says between her desperate tries to catch her breath and stop her tears.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." I say, trying to stop my mind from going into its dark places.

"She told me something, but told me not to tell anyone." Emily whispers, still trembling in my embrace.

Pushing the hair out of her face I whisper back, "You know the rule about when someone tells you not to say something, don't you? You always come to either one of your parents, Clint, Bruce, Steve, Thor, or me."

"Yeah, I just….She says he'll hurt her if she tells anyone." Emily whispers back

"Who will hurt her?" I ask, trying to fight back my anger until Emily is okay.

"Her dad. She's got all these bruises, Auntie Tasha, kind of like the ones you guys come back with after work." The now calmer girl says.

Taking in a deep breath, I ask, "Can you tell me your new friends name?"

"Bridgett Mahor, please don't do anything, she told me not to tell!" Emily begs desperately

Reaching over and grabbing her a tissue, I tell her not to worry.

"Do you feel better getting it out in the open?" I ask, once the tears were gone from her cheeks.

"Yeah, I do." She replies with a small smile.

"Good! No I know someone who's waiting for a hug from you in the living room. Go on your mom's waiting for you." I say assuring her out of the room.

"Aren't you coming? Dinner should be ready soon, its already seven." Emily tells me as I make my way to the elevator.

"Not right now, tell the others I have dinner plans. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I say quickly, getting into the elevator.

Ensuring the elevator would not make any stops until I got to mine and Clint's floor I called out to JARVIS.

"Hey JARVIS, I need a person search."

"Who may I ask?" The accented voice replies.

"The father of a Bridgett Mahor who goes to school with Emily." I answer trying to steady my breathing.

"David Willson Mahor." The voice announces. "What would you like to know about him?"

"Address." I answer curtly using my phone to write down his response.

"Thank you, JARVIS. Now delete all history of this session." I finish, stepping off the lift once the door was opened.

Making my way to our room, I quickly change into more form fitting clothing as a precaution. Grabbing a few weapons and concealing them as a force of habit, I wait for JARVIS to download directions to my phone.

Unfortunately it seems between the time I had help from JARVIS in the elevator and now, Bruce or Thor had managed to break one of JARVIS' routers causing the connection to slow considerably.

Once the download had completed I could hear Pepper and Tony putting Emily to bed. Deciding it was for the best, because this way Bridgett will most likely be asleep by the time I arrive. I quickly grabbed my phone and walked to the elevator ready to give the man someone his own size to fight.

Before I could make it to the elevator, Clint's concerned face comes into view.

"What are you doing, Nat? Emily said you have plans." Finally noticing my appearance, he continues, "Did Fury call?"

Realizing our relationship has never included lies I decide to go with the truth and hope he understands. "No, this is more of a…personal mission. I'll be back in an hour or so." I say trying to slide passed him.

Putting his arms out to stop me, he stares me in the eyes, asking questions, which I know my eyes are answering. Traitors.

"This is about what happened to Emily at school today." He states more than asks.

"I need to do this." I respond calmly.

"What's going on Nat! Emily seemed fine at dinner, yet here you are ready to fight with god knows how many concealed weapons." He says sternly, concern bleeding from his gaze.

"I just need to do this, Clint! Get out of the way!" I say, angry not at him, but at the fact that Bridgett could be being hurt right now for all I know.

"No, Nat! Tell me what's going on." He says just as loud.

"Emily's friend is being abused, happy? Now move out of the way! I need to go pay her father a visit." I yell, the volume thundering through the halls.

"I'm coming with you. I wouldn't mind a little red in my ledger for this one." Clint's voice took on the same tone as mine.

Flashing him a quick smile, I run to the elevator as he grabs his bow and follows.

Making a plan once in the car, we speed off to the unsuspecting man's house.


	2. Laugh to Keep the Worry Away

_Hello again. This is the last chapter of this two-shot. I hope you like it. A few parts in this chapter I mention some situations (you'll know when you read them) and if this story is well liked, I am considering diving into those as one-shots or so. Please tell me if you'd like that. Thanks. __  
_

_Not to be pushy, but I'm really hoping for some more feedback for this fic. I'd like to know if you think my characters are not to OC and if so how do you think I can improve? Or maybe that's just what would come from more experience with writing for them. Regardless, I'd like to know what you think. :)  
_

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Hearing the loud voices of her uncle and aunt stories below, Emily can't help but to feel fear run through her. Though the voices were to muffled to make out words, she sensed her confession could have caused it.

Creeping out of her room, she saw the light on in the living room. Tip-toeing through the entry way, she saw not only her parents but all her other uncles quietly sitting in the living room listening to the yelling of the couple below.

Taking a seat in her mother's lap, Emily looked around at her family's curious faces.

Tony quickly grabbed a cup and poured hot chocolate for her, while the adults sat around with the same drink.

A few moments of silence later, and the rumble of the loud garage could be heard along with the screeching of tires.

Silently, Steve carried on with the tradition of turning on the news channel to watch for whatever mission Natasha and Clint could have been put on.

Breaking the silence, Tony called out to JARVIS asking is any calls from Fury had come in. When he replied with a negative, the group became concerned.

"Do you think they're going to break up?" Emily asked quietly

"No, not at all, sweetie. They just got called into work is all." Steve answered eyes focused on the scrolling words on the screen.

The guilt gnawed on Emily's stomach as she debated on whether or not to voice her second concern.

Whispering to her mother, Emily confessed, "When I was talking to Auntie Tasha today she got really shaky calm, like that time the waitress wouldn't stop staring at Uncle Clint."

"Well, what did you tell her?" Pepper asked, still worried about what had upset her little girl, as well as what would affect Natasha so much.

"My friend's dad hurts her." Emily confessed, almost too quiet for Pepper to hear.

Gripping Emily closer to her, feeling a strange mix of concern, hate, pride and gratefulness churn in her stomach. Concern for Emily's friend as well as Natasha and Clint, hate for the man willingly hurt his child, pride for the fast acting and protection Natasha and Clint provide without thinking and gratefulness that Tony would never do that to their daughter.

"It's okay, honey. Don't worry about anything, you did the right thing." Pepper reassures her daughter.

Hugging Emily close for a moment and passing her to Thor and Bruce for them to entertain her, Pepper got up and motioned for the two remaining men to follow her.

Stopping in the kitchen and facing them, she told them what she knew. Much like her own, each of their eyes glance to the giggling child playing with Thor and Bruce. Quickly the news was spread around, and sleep was completely forgotten in favor of waiting for the return of the couple.

"Will they be okay?" Emily questioned, after realizing where her Natasha and Clint went.

"Are you kidding, I've seen Natasha take down her whole SHEILD training class when they wouldn't listen to her instructions." Steve reminisced at the many injured men flooding the medic bay complaining over their "psychotic teacher."

"And Clint's no newbie. I've seen him take down planes with that bow of his." Bruce added.

"Besides, all of us were there for the time that waitress and mechanic stared at either one of them too long. Between Natasha causing a grown woman to literally run away by threatening the use of a spoon and Clint's colorful explanation of what he could use that mechanic's wrench for are anything to go by, I think they'll be okay." Tony explains to his daughter as the elevator dings.

"It seems we missed a party." Were Clint's first words to the room, as he trudged to the empty love seat beside Tony and Pepper.

"What are we all talking about?" Natasha asks as she settles beside Clint passing a water bottle to him.

Guilty glances were exchanged throughout the room.

"Nothing, Maiden" Thor's loud voice sounded, but was background noise to Emily's small voice asking if they are okay.

Having a silent conversation within their glance, Natasha answered that they were fine and she need not worry.

"I think it's time for bed." Pepper says, watching her daughter struggle with her heavy eyes.

A soft "I'm not tired," accompanied her statement but within moments Emily was back in her bed.

After ensuring that there was no more red in their ledger than they had before, each of the group retired to their own rooms for the night, excluding Natasha and Clint, who stayed rehydrating in the living room.

Halfway through their second bottles, the breaking news update took over the screen. They watched as David was led into a police car roughly, while Natasha and Clint stood with Bridgett and her mother as the ambulance checked them over.

Natasha leaned further into Clint's side on the couch, while they watched the relieved looks on the duo's faces when they watched the police car drive away.

Throwing their bottles in the recycle bin, Clint and Natasha linked hands as they took the elevator back to their room.


End file.
